The Legend of Zelda: An Era of Dragons
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Takes place after Legend of the Shape-Shifter.
1. Title and Settings and Characters

The Legend of Zelda

An Era of Dragons

A beast will rise...and all of Hyrule shall hear his roar...

Settings and Items and Characters

The Golden Power: also known as the Triforce, the three golden triangles symbolize the very essence of Hyrule Kingdom. Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Three bearers of the Triforce survive through the ages, and occasionally, they must meet in battle.

The Blade of Evil's Bane: also known as Demonslayer: Redscale, and the Master Sword, the blade has been wielded only by Hyrule's Hero's. Every so often, around every one-hundred years, evil threatens the Kingdom of Hyrule, and the sword must be taken up again.

The Three Rings of Virtue: These three symbols of Virtue have gone through various transformations over the centuries, but the purpose is still the same: find all three, and you gain the right to wield the Master Sword of Legend. Power, which is red, Courage, which is green, and Wisdom, which is blue. The Three Rings have a golden band surrounding each of them, and dragon scales etched into the rings themselves.

The Dragon Shield/Hylian Shield: The Hylian Shield is the counterpart to the Master Sword, while the Dragon Shield is counterpart to Redscale. Only the Dragon Lord can wield Redscale and the Dragon Shield.

Hyrule Castle: The current Castle is currently 300 years old, but most of the original furniture is still inside. Most of the original layout is the same. Only the dungeons are completely original to the original Castle, which dates back to 1000 A.H. (After Hylia).

Hyrule Dungeons: Fortunately, this vile place is only seen once, when the Dragon is captured and hung on a wall for the guards' amusement. The conditions of this place are not the best, and disease runs rampant. The methods used to gain information are cruel and horrifying, but they work: the less said about this place, the better.

The Hidden Field: location of the Master Sword, where it has been waiting to be held for over 200 years. But this blade has another...primal side to it. As you will find out, dear readers, there are three Dragon Rings. Whoever possesses these rings and finds the Master Sword...they become the Dragon Lord, and the Master Sword is transformed into Redscale.

The Darke Tower: Home to the Hanson family, known as shapeshifters. The Dragon Lord seeks the current shapeshifter when he is hunted by his own people.

Lake Hylia: Another place where the Dragon Lord seeks refuge from the fear-driven people of Hyrule. A massive lake surrounded by forest.

The Flying Fish: A tavern in Hyrule Castle Town

The Forester Estate: Ancestral home of the Forester Clan, rebuilt over several centuries

The Timestones: a circle of rocks found in various parts of Hyrule that connect the past to the present and future; how Link, Zelda, and Lauren travel back in time.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry: the World-Renowned magic school; Link brings David to this place when King Henry goes too far with his fear of Dragons.

Fox Lake: a hideaway for certain individuals

The Gangplank: an English Galleon that is docked on the waters of Fox Lake

The Forbidden Forest: only shapeshifters can walk through these trees freely, all sorts of creatures live here

The Shrieking Shack: another hideaway in times of danger

The Great Hall: this room was of great importance in The Legend of The Shapeshifter. It will be again.

Ministry of Magic: basically a courthouse for Magic-Kind where laws and trials take place.

The Leaky Cauldron: an inn in Diagon Alley

The Quidditch Field: where David loses control of his powers and the horrifying aftermath

Azkaban: where David is sent after the Quidditch incident

Hogwarts Dungeons: Lauren is thrown down here after attempting to stop David; some say that these are even worse than Hyrule's Dungeons.

Professor Flitwick: History teacher at Hogwarts

Madam Pomfrey: Matron of Hogwarts

The Dragon Hero: the first Dragon to wield Redscale, ancestor of the present day Hero.

The Dragoness Hylia: Hylia as how she appeared to the Dragon. A white scaled, powerful beast who helped him. Also known as the Great Goddess Hylia to the citizens of Hyrule, Hydalia, and Skyla.

King Henry: the current ruler of Hyrule. Executes the order that the Dragon Lord shall be hunted down and be slain like the beast he is.

Princess Zelda: the current princess of Hyrule, Zelda swears to protect her friend from her father's vile deeds. Even if it means running away.

James Forester: Father of the current Hero, is one of the people who rescues him from the dungeons.

Kayla Forester: James's wife, is heartbroken when she learns of her son's dreadful fate.

Link Forester: Goes by 'David', he is just an ordinary apprentice in the Castle when fate takes a hand in his destiny...for he is from the Hero's line...and evil does not stay away forever...

Epona: the mare's line has also survived another generation, prefers to be ridden bareback, a first in her line.

Impa: Zelda's personal body-guard. Helps Link escape from King Henry's guards and worse things.

The Hero of Time: One of the most famous Foresters to walk Hyrule's fields, he appears to Link in numerous dreams and visions, warning him of a great evil.

The Hero of Twilight: The 'Cursed One' is another famous Forester. He also helps Link control his powers and guides him to his rings, the Wolf Rings.

Connor Hanson: A good friend of James, helps David, known as Ganondorf and Ganon as well, a powerful Darke Wizard.

Link: James's future ancestor, can turn into a Dragon, when James disappears, he becomes David's guardian.

Queen Zelda: also known as 'Emily', the Queen rules alongside her husband; a good friend to James.

Zelda: from the same time as Link; can wield hand magic; is also a princess of Hyrule, but in the far future.

James Sr.: James's father; takes in Link and David after James disappears.

Jana Forester: James's mother; also cares for David

Lauren: A time traveler who goes back in time along with Link to check on James, but ends up getting into more than she should; also a shapeshifter, she can turn into any animal including a Dragon; can wield hand-magic, and has a legendary sword of her own, Dragon's Fire. Also carries the One Ring of Invisibility.

Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts; helps Link and Lauren find help for David

Professor Lupin: another professor of Hogwarts; is a werewolf but takes medicine to control his powers

Hagrid: Groundskeeper and Game Warden of Hogwarts

Professor Monagall: an elderly witch who is Head of Gryffindor.

Filtch: A guard of Hogwarts who helps David find shelter


	2. Prologue- The Dragon King

Prologue

The Dragon King

May 31st, 1000 A. H.

Moonlight falls through the forest, passing trees of great height and age. It passes animals in their dens, awaiting the sun to rise, coming to rest on a scarred figure.

The man stands in front of a block of stone, gazing up at the moon-lit sky. He thinks about what has happened to bring him to this location. The curse of change. For he has powers that the people fear. They fear him so much, that they attacked his ancestral home and sent him fleeing for his life.

Now, he is out here, far away from the ones who seek to kill him. The man lowers his gaze to the stone. A sword is buried deep within. A sword that was forged to ward off evil. Now, he must use it. The man gathers himself and walks towards the sword, seeing the shadow he has become in its reflection.

The man reaches forwards and puts his heavily scarred hands on the sword's hilt. Then he lifts the sword out of the stone, and in that very instant, the man transforms.

A roar strikes fear into all that hear it. A roar that is not heard often. The roar of a Dragon.

The man finds himself holding a transformed sword. But he is a man no longer. He is a Dragon. "What has happened to me? Am I cured of my inflection?" He turns around and looks at himself, secretly admiring the way the moonlight shines on his green scales. Then he holds up his sword to the sky. "I name you Redscale, and I now know who I am. I am the Dragon Lord! All who see me shall quake in their clothes. I am a beast of Hylia and I shall do as I wish!" The Dragon lights the sword on fire with his flames and then lifts into the night skies. Out of the forest, and he soars over the darkened kingdom, his roars echoing through the night.


	3. Chapter 1- The Dream

Chapter 1

The Dream

June 20th, 1443

A 35-year old man walks in a tavern. He walks up to the counter and speaks to the owner of the shop. "What a surprise! A Forester coming in here! I thought that you didn't drink though." The man nods. "I didn't. But I need a gift for my son." The owner stops cleaning glasses and looks up. "Oh? What for?" Forester smiles. "My son turns fourteen today." The owner puts away the glasses he has cleaned and turns back to his friend. "James! You should have told me about this a week ago!" James throws up his hands. "I was busy, Jared. Being a Guard takes up most of your time." Jared nods. "I should know, I was one myself. But I was injured in a battle and I took over the Flying Fish. I've been in this place ever since." James pulls up a chair to the counter and sits. "So," Jared begins cleaning the counter. "What are you going to get your son?" "I have something in mind." At this point, several men come in from the Castle gates.

Some of them know James quite well and are surprised to see him in such a place. "What in the name of Hylia are you doing in here, Forester?" James raises a hand in greeting. "I'm just discussing David's birthday with Jared. I have an idea of what to give him, but I need advice." "Oh?" The Captain of the Guard walks up to James. "My mare had her foal two months ago," At this, the men nod approvingly. "So you're going to give it to him?" "Her," James corrects the man. "Yes, I'm going to give her to David later tonight. By the way, Mr. Marron is a very nice fellow. Knows everything about horses and other animals." Jared nods. "He helped me with my goats." James nods and stands. "Well, it's getting late. I should go and find David now." He walks towards the open doors when Jared calls to him. "I think he's in the barn nearby the stables." "Thanks Jared. I'll be on my way now." The doors swing shut and the Guards begin pestering Jared for drinks.

The Barn

Hyrule Castle Town

6:00 P.M.

'...Link...Link...Awaken...' My eyes open. I'm looking at the beams of a barn, far above me. I then realize what time it is and I sit up. "...I slept all day?" I glance at an open window. The sun is setting, turning the sky orange. 'Yes. Your father is coming here to take you back home.' A voice comes from nowhere and I stand. "Who's there?" A man appears in front of me, but I can see through him. 'I am your ancestor, the Hero of Time. Listen to my words: you are different from you father, but a future ancestor will help you. I have met him myself. Now, your father arrives. Wake up.'

"David! Ah, there you are, just as Jared said." My father is standing above me, blocking what light is left. I'm partly covered in straw and I sit up and brush it off. "What are you doing out here?" My father comes over and sits beside me. "I just wanted to not be so energetic tonight. Father, I had this dream..." He leans in closer. "About what?" "...Well...you know who the Hero of Time is, don't you?" "Of course. I met him when I was two years older than you are now." "He came to me." My father stares at me. "He did? Go on." I nod and continue. "He said that I am different from you, and that something would happen to me, but he also said that a future ancestor would help me." Then my father gets up and paces back and forth in front of me. "...I must dwell on this later." He smiles down at me and holds out a hand. I take it and he pulls me up from the straw. "Come, it is getting late and we still have your party." My father guides me out of the barn and in the direction of the Estate.


	4. Chapter 2- A Party to Remember

Chapter 2

A Party to Remember

The Forester Estate

8:00 P.M.

"Now, I've decided to give you your main gift now. Go inside the stables." My father steps back and I enter.

A whinny greets me from the biggest stall. "Hello, Epona." A white-maned chestnut lifts her head out of the opening in the door. I walk over to the horse and begin to stroke her. "I can't believe how old you are. My father had you since he was five...you must be a magical horse to have lived this long." Then I see something else move in the mare's stall. A small snort reaches me and my jaw drops. I look up at Epona. "You...you had a..." The horse tosses her head and steps back, allowing me to open the door and slip inside her stall.

A miniature version of Epona stands on bowed legs, its head lowered to the ground. I step up to the foal, and it lifts its head to look at me. Our eyes meet and a small shiver of delight runs down the foal's small form. It steps towards me and bends its head in my direction. I reach out with a trembling hand and run it down the foal's back. "If this is what my father meant by 'gift', then I don't want much else." The foal moves up against me and I can feel it's' heart racing, as if it senses something. Epona's on edge as well, snorting and tossing her head, and moving around her stall. Then, all of the torches in the stables go out simultaneously.

Several animals scream in panic. Me being one of them. Then I force myself to calm down. 'There's got to be at least one torch that can be lit again...there.' I take it out of its sconce and blow on it. The torch flares up and stays lit. 'Now I can actually see. I should get out of here.' I make my way to the front of Epona's stall and undo the latch. From there, I open the door and step out of the holding pen. Epona and her foal follow me, and to my surprise, Epona gallops forwards and seconds later, I'm on her back.

I'm not even controlling her. She's free to do whatever she wants, which I think is to get out of the stables. The mare gallops towards the now-open twin doors and just as we reach them, she rears, causing me to fall behind a pile of hay.

Sometime later

"...David? Where are you? I heard some kind of commotion out here..." Numerous footsteps echo around me and from far away, I feel two hands drag me free of the hay pile. "James! I found him! Looks like he fell." More footsteps, then my father's voice. "...So he did...now how did all of the torches go out..." Hoofbeats. "Oh, hello...how did you get out...?" Someone lifts me into the air and at that point, my eyes open. My father is stroking Epona's nose while her foal is pressed up against her, trembling. Then my father turns and sees me. "They followed you, didn't they? I bet Epona used an old trick of hers...the gallop-and-ride one. The first time it happened, I was escaping a dangerous situation." The person holding me nods. "I remember it well, son. I was there as well. I am surprised that you remember it at all, being that you were only five at the time." Then the man looks down at me. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Do you know who I am?" "...My grandfather?" The old man smiles. "I am indeed your grandfather. Your grandmother is up at the house, wondering why we are taking so long. Can you walk, or do I have to carry you?" I look over in the foal's direction. "Is she old enough to be ridden yet?" "Who, the foal? She's about two months...I'd say that she can be ridden." My grandfather helps me stand and I walk over to the foal. "What should I call her?" "Any name you like." I look towards the foal's mother. "Can I name her after her mother?" "Epona's dam was named Mabel, and Mabel's dam was called Epona as well. I don't see why not."

The foal is named Epona, and right away, I can tell that she won't ever be put in a saddle and reins. "So she doesn't want to be ridden properly...I've ridden my horse bare-back a couple of times. Go on, climb on your filly's back and let's see what you two can do." My father helps me onto the foal's back and we're off.

It's like we were meant to be together. I don't have to do much. Epona does it all for me. We race around the Estate, tearing up grass and freshly turned soil that my grandmother had just plowed. I don't think that she'll mind very much.

I stop Epona in front of the house, where lanterns are hanging everywhere. An elderly woman stands in the doorway, watching me. "Enjoying yourself? You must be hungry, racing around on your horse like that. Come inside. I have made something special for you."

The Forester Estate

9:00 P.M.

James and his father stand nearby a circle of stones, quietly speaking about David's dream. "...Sam appeared to him, Dad, and I don't think it was just a dream, either. If Link is coming back...he should come through here." His father muses about this. "If time is flowing normally here, shouldn't he be the same age as you?" James shakes his head. "No. When I was in the future, time flowed differently. Years could pass here, but you would only age a month or two there." "Interesting." The former Hero nods in agreement. "Let us return to the house."

The two men return to the house. Meanwhile, a raven breaks cover and flies around the Timestones, cawing ominously.


	5. Chapter 3- A Friend Returns

Chapter 3

A Friend Returns

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Forbidden Forest (Present)

"So...why are we out here again?" Link holds up a hand and I shut up. "We're out here because I've been wanting to see James again. The problem is, I have no idea how much time has passed. Here, only two months have passed since you dealt with Fudge, and three years have passed since we last saw him. I wonder how he's doing." I walk around the circle of stones. "Do these even work still?" "There's only one way to find out." I stop walking. "...You're not serious, are you?" Link nods. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm going back into the past, with or without you." I shake my head. "...Great." I then remember something. "Didn't Zelda tell you to go and get her if we were going back?" "...She did, didn't she? I'll go and fetch her. Stay here." Link turns and disappears and I'm left by myself for once.

10:00 A.M.

The Timestones

"I'm here. Are you really going to see James, Link?" A woman in royal clothes walks behind Link, who is having a hard time of walking towards me. "Yes. We just have to step onto the main stone. Then we can travel through time." Then the woman sees me. "Lauren! I didn't expect to see you here!" I'm suddenly very occupied with the dirt beneath me. "...I decided to go along to keep Link out of trouble..." "Nonsense! You want to see James as well." I look up. Zelda is standing in front of me; Link is walking around the Timestones. "Alright. I want to check on him. What's your reason for going, Zelda?" The Queen of Hyrule turns away from me to gaze at the massive castle in the distance. "I've been thinking about Emily recently. The last time I spoke with her, she had been recently made Queen." Zelda turns back to me. "Also...she said something else. But I'd like to speak about it with her first." I nod in understanding. "Hey!" Link comes running back around the Timestones. "Something's happening! Come on!" He spins and runs back the way he came. Zelda and I look at each other, then head after the quickly retreating figure.

"Is this normal?" "These were only found two-hundred years ago, and this hasn't happened in that time frame, so I'd say no." The circle of stones is glowing. Other than this weird humming noise, it's silent. "Maybe we shouldn't use the stones after all..." Then Link steps onto the main stone. "...I think it's working..." He looks up. "See you in five minutes." Then he's gone.

The Forester Estate (Timestones)

June 1st, 4:00 A.M.

Once my vision clears, I realize where I am. 'The Estate. Doesn't look like this place has changed much.' But it has.

I step off of the main Stone and head towards the main house. It's dark, but two forms are walking nearby the house and I head towards them.

I get close enough to hear their voices. "...told you about your brother. What do you think of all this?" The slightly shorter man shakes his head. "I don't know what to think, father. David can go and do whatever he wishes." 'I know that voice.' I move into the lantern's light and the two men stare at me. I glance at each one. "What? You don't recognize me? I came to visit you..." Then I realize something. "...How old are you?" James laughs and puts an arm around my shoulder. "I'm thirty-five now, Link. Still the same age, are you?" "No, I'm eighteen now." We stand together and talk for a while.

After an hour, both Lauren and Zelda show up and I reintroduce them to James, who is very interested about Dragon's Fire. "I've never seen such a blade. Is it powerful?" "Is it powerful? If a sword can kill a massive dragon, if it can channel Darke Magic, if it can reflect balls of magic, then what can it not do?" The sword in question is lying on a cleared table in the main house. Lauren is nearest to it, explaining what has happened in the past three years. A boy who I can only describe as being a younger version of me sits across the table, staring at the sword. His gaze meets mine and he smiles timidly at me. I get up and choose a seat next to him. We watch Lauren give an animated discussion of the battle with Fudge; while this is going on, I turn to the boy. "What's your name?" "David. Yours?" "Link. I prefer for no one to use my middle name, at least not yet. How old are you, David?" For some reason, he can't keep his eyes off of Dragon's Fire. "Fourteen. Is it true that you can turn into a Dragon?" I stare at him. "How do you know this?" "My father told me." I notice that everyone in the room is staring in my direction, including Lauren, who has her hands in the 'downward thrust' formation. "And when did he tell you this?" James gets up from his chair and walks over to me. "I told him a few nights ago. As to your first question, yes, he can turn into a Dragon, but I can as well." David's eyes light up. "My own father? Turn into a Dragon? Can I see?" James and I glance at each other. "Oh, and can I hold that sword?" "Persistent, aren't you? I don't see the harm in showing him..." "Or letting him hold my sword." Everyone agrees to go outside for the rest of the day.

"Whatever you do, don't swing it. You're lucky that I even allowed you to hold my sword." David and I are near the stables, my sword in the ground between us. "So I just pull it out of the ground?" I nod. "That's it." David walks forwards and puts his hands around Dragon's Fire's hilt, then pulls upwards. A shower of dirt and grass flies upwards, and I step back a few paces. David seems to feel how powerful the blade is. "...This sword...another one like this...somewhere...calling to me...I don't feel right." "Dragon's Fire can do that to some people." Then David looks at me and reptilian eyes stare back at me. "...Dragonus?" My friend's rumbling voice echoes around me. "...Yes. It is I, the Dragon Lord...he has tapped into Dragon's Fire's power...the power that you can never use...because you are not a true Dragon like Forester is...he shall follow in my clawsteps...any second now, he will transform...and I must warn you...the current King despises shapeshifters...if his guards catch any of you...you may not return...farewell..." At the exact same moment that Dragonus stops speaking, a bright light surrounds David. I'm thrown backwards, into the side of the stables and the last thing I hear for a while is this roar...


	6. Chapter 4- The Roar of Awakening

Chapter 4

The Roar of Awakening

The Forester Estate (Stables)

June 2nd, 1443; 2:00 A.M.

A roar echoes around the Estate, a roar of pain and bewilderment. "What was that?" James stands and begins to quickly make his way to the Stables. I have no choice but to follow him.

When I reach the stables, I immediately see what made the roar-a red scaled Dragon, who is holding a familiar sword. "...David!" The beast looks in my direction. 'Oh no, he turned...is it the sword?' I race over to him. David starts to speak to me. "I didn't mean to! This sword did it! I felt something in the sword and it spoke to me...another red Dragon...he said something about a Dragon Lord...that he was one...and that he had chosen me to take his place..." James is staring up at his son with a mixed expression. "...So it is true...try to transform back, David."

Seconds later, a shivering boy stands before me, holding Dragon's Fire. "I never want to do that again...but if I can't control this power..." James walks up to his son and begins to quietly speak with him. Meanwhile, I head off to find Lauren.

I eventually wake up and meet Link in the middle of the pasture that surrounds the stables. "Where were you?" "Well, from what I can make of it, I was thrown up against the side of the stables. And now I'm here talking to you." I then hear numerous hoofbeats and what I think are men yelling, and they're getting closer. "...Are they coming here? They seem like Castle Guards to me, but I'm not sure." I then remember what Dragonus told me. I spin and grab Link by the shoulders. "Dragonus was right! They've come to...do something to David. Now that he's a Dragon, they'll know that we can turn as well! We've got to hide!" Without waiting for an answer, I turn and begin to run towards the stables. "Hide? What for?" "Because if we don't hide, those Guards will do something to us!" "And you know this because..." "I just know."

We get to the stables just in time. About twenty soldiers race past the now barricaded twin doors, not even aware that Link and I are hiding inside. Then I realize that they've stopped. "The hounds are going nuts. I think someone's in there." "Those hounds are bred to sniff out shapeshifters. Break the door down." A few seconds later, the twin doors begin to rattle and then they burst open. More than ten men are standing there, each holding onto a black chain. At the end of each black chain is a barking, foaming dog. "...Can we run now?" Link is slowly backing away. "Wait. I can do magic, remember?" I then turn to the men and flick my wrists. Colored balls of light appear in my hands and I raise them to about chest level. "If any one of you moves, I shoot." The leader seems to compensate this, then he smiles grimly and unleashes the dogs.

I guess we escaped. The next thing I remember clearly is being on Epona's back, racing away from the Estate, which is now burning. "...You okay?" I look around me, confused out of my mind. "...What even..." "You went crazy. I guess you used most of your magic in there. I had to carry you to Epona's stall, then I had to leave her things behind because the men were surrounding the building. Good thing Epona can still move when she needs to." I then notice something. "...Where's David?" Link says nothing for a few seconds. "...They took him." "The Guards?" "Yes." We ride in silence for a while.

It's around four in the morning now. I have no idea where we are, but Epona seems to have some idea of where to go. We also can speak to each other again. 'I know where the bad men took him. The dungeons. I don't want to think of what they are doing to him down there.' 'Well, can we rescue him?' 'It's dangerous. I wouldn't advise it. But if you wish to save him, you may.' 'Right.' "...So...what now?" Epona begins to move in the direction of the huge castle now looming in the distance. "We head to Hyrule Castle. Maybe Zelda can help us."

Hyrule Castle (Dungeons)

June 5th, 1443

3:00 A.M.

I've lost track of time. Right now, I'm chained to the wall, having to sleep like this. The Guards haven't fed me. They've simply walked past my cell, no paying any attention to me.

I've been in silent agony for the past hour. Even though I am a Dragon at the moment, I'm still not comfortable about...I guess I'll call it 'marking my territory'.

I can't wait any longer.

A few minutes later, a Guard looks in my cell. "...Had an accident, did you? I bet you're hungry, we have meat, but you'll have to eat it raw." Another Guard opens the door and brings a bucket inside my cell. He notices what happened. "You finally decided to do it. Well, it happens. In the meantime, I brought meat for you. If you can avoid eating my hand, I'll give you more. Agreed?" I nod. I'll do anything for food. The man steps closer to me and holds up the bucket. I open my maw, showing off my pointy teeth. "...Those look sharp..." The man reaches inside the bucket and pulls out a slab of meat, still bloody. He then reaches out to me...and drops it. The meat lands in my water and I look up at the man, too confused to do anything. The man grins grimly at me. "You don't deserve to eat. We'll unchain you, so you can move around your cell, but you're not eating anything else for a while. If you're hungry enough, you'll eat what I gave you." The men unchain me from the wall and I land in my water. I grab the meat and begin to tear into it, growling softly. From far away, one of the men says something. "Good. When you get better, we'll give you some more." Then the men leave my cell and I'm alone again.

I'm not feeling right. Something was wrong with the meat I ate. 'Was it poisoned?' I decide to wait and see.

I'm awaked by a horrible pain in my stomach. I sit up, then move to a corner.

Someone's shining a light on me. "He's still alive." "Couldn't control himself, eh? Happens to all who get the poisoned meat." "Seems like the meat is out of his system by now. Let's clean him up." Rough hands grab me and drag me from my cell.

I'm outside, tied to a wooden post. Bloody water surrounds me. "You're awake. Do you know how many lashes you've gotten?" A man is tied to another wooden post to the left of me. He looks down, then back up. "Enough to soil yourself. That might not mean much to you now, but it will later. Meanwhile, I hear that a relative of yours is in the Castle. Causing trouble." Then the man lifts his head. "...Oh no..." I follow his gaze. And freeze.

Hyrule Castle (Courtyard)

6:00 A.M.

The Guards overwhelmed me. I know that much. Where I'm being dragged to, I have no idea. I do smell lots of blood though. Then I realize that I'm not human at the moment. 'I'm a Dragon...and I can smell water...and fear...and...' My head snaps up. 'David. He's here. He's the one who is in pain...' I feel anger rise in me and I suddenly move.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" Bloodied and burnt bodies fly everywhere. A blue Dragon is making his way towards me. I somehow find the strength to answer him.

I reach David and tear at his bonds. They fall away and I help him up. "I've been ssssearching everywhere for you. When I'm a Dragon, I have a sssspeach problem. Come on, letsss get out of here." I put an arm around his shoulder and help David out of the castle.

Meanwhile, I'm up in the Royal Suite (don't ask) with Zelda and Emily. I was injured going into the castle and I had enough willpower to make it up here. Now, I'm currently lying on the floor, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. "Do you think Link found David?" "Yes." A frantic banging on the door makes me lift my head. A sorry looking figure is half carrying, half dragging a barely conscious boy. "Bring him in, quickly."

Hyrule Castle (Royal Suite)

I'm human again. I awaken in a bed, covered by sheets and wearing a white robe. I'm also alone. 'This bed feels nice...' Wondering how I got up here, I throw back the covers and stand. I then discover that the 'only' thing I'm wearing is the robe. '...At least I'm wearing something...' When I go to open the door, it's locked. From the outside. Then I hear a voice. "You're awake. Good. Listen, you're locked in there for your own good. Until we can deal with the King. Emily, Zelda, and Lauren went to talk to him, so it's just me out here." "..'Link?" "Yes?" "...Could you...do you have something for me to eat?" Then the door opens. Link is standing there with a sack in his hands. "As a matter of fact, I do. Can I come in?" I nod gratefully and step aside.

We end up talking for a while. About our lives and what we do for a living. Link tells me about his misadventures with Lauren and some other friends of his. I find one in particular very interesting. "...You went to a world that turned you into animals? That could wield weapons and talk?" "Yes. I guess we stayed there for more than two months." Link goes on about other things, but a sudden problem makes itself known.

I've never had to help someone 'shake a leaf'' before. Until now. David seems to be very embarrassed by this, and who wouldn't be? "Well, if this is also the King's chamber...then he would..." I cross the room and kneel beside the bed. "You check that side, I check this one." Seconds later, I emerge with a giant golden bowl that has an immediate obvious purpose. I stare down at it. "...Is that what I think it is?" "...He is rich...we have ones made of clay..." I stand and make my way towards the door, because my instinct tells me that I should be out of the room for a few minutes.

Link was right-the King must have some sort of inflection, because even after I'm finished, the bowl isn't even half-full. It isn't very heavy to lift and I carry it over and tip the contents of the bowl out the window. Then I walk over and slide it back under the bed. "You can come in now." The door opens and it isn't just Link who walks in, it's everyone.

Elizabeth runs over to me, eyes wide. "Don't say anything! Listen-you need to find your sword. The one that your family owns. It's out in the forest somewhere. King Henry, my father-he just executed an order that allows anyone to hurt you or worse! You must flee from here!" Emily finishes talking with Link and walks over to me. "My husband...he is a dangerous man...I would flee with you, if I could, but my people need me. Instead, a close friend of mine will go in my place."

An oddly-clad woman enters the room, and walks up to Link. She then smiles. "Welcome back, Derek. You may have noticed that no guards have come up here. That's because I have dealt with them. In the meantime, your horse is saddled and you can leave at any moment." "...Impa...it's good to see you as well." Then, to my surprise, Link and Impa hug each other. Like close friends. Which I suppose that they are close friends.

Then someone bangs on the door. "Open up! This is the King! Open up!" All of us in the room stare at each other. "What do we do?" Zelda crosses the room and opens the window all the way. "You fly from here. The three of you. You must hurry, that door could be broken at any moment." One by one, the two magic-people transform and fly out the window. Then only I am left.

The door falls to the wooden floor, and Guards pour into the room. They surround the royal Queens and I'm forced to transform before them. Then King Henry enters the room, and sees me. "You dare be near my wife? My daughter? You beast," he grabs a sword from one of his guards and raises it, "I shall kill you myself!" and then charges at me.


	7. Chapter 5- Quest for The Three Rings

Chapter 5

Quest for the Three Rings

Just before the King stabs me, another Dragon hits the castle wall, and flies through the window. It lands in front of me, taking the sword head on.

"You dare hurt my son?! Look at him! Forced to hide up here, because of you...you call yourself King? Hah!" My father stands, and unfolds his wings. A full ten feet of muscle, scales, and sinew. "You will let my son go. Fight me instead, for I am a better match for you." Henry raises his sword again. "Back, Dragon, I care not for you or your son's health. I nearly had the Animagus in my grasp...but now she is gone...far away from here...but I can still deal with you two...I can make sure that your son does not find the Blade of Evil's Bane..." My father turns to me. "Go, my son! Find the sword! It will help you control your powers! And hurry! Fly like the wind! Go!" Then my father turns back to Henry, and with a roar, charges at him. The male Dragon disappears under a pile of soon bloodstained soldiers, and I have to leave him behind.

As I fly from the castle, a lone roar reaches me, a roar filled of love and pride, then it is cut short, and screams of three woman pierce my soul. Then I roar, and turn back to teach the man a lesson. Then, another red Dragon is in front of me. I half roar, half cry at him. "Let me go back! He needs me!" "No, I cannot. Your father wished for your safety. I shall honor his last wish, for I am the Dragon Lord, and you...you shall follow in my clawsteps." Then the Dragon Lord dives into me, and then carries me away from the castle. In the last moments before the darkening mist covers my vision, a group of figures push a form out the window, and it seems to fall forever...

The Darke Tower

June 6th, 12:00 A.M.

"...Let me get this straight-you two came back to see James, and your sword started all of this, am I not correct?" A blue bull stands before us, scantily clad in rags and a golden trident in his right paw. He paces back and forth in front of Link and I, stopping every now and then to glare at us with yellow eyes. "I don't know what even happened. All I know is that David has some sort of gene that kicked on when he held my sword. That's it." The beast nods, then moves over to an open side of the tower. "He should be coming...there. Do you see that speck in the distance? That's Dragonus. And...I don't see James...but he is carrying David in his claws..." The beast steps back a few paces and we do the same. All we can do now is wait.

Dragonus gently lands in the Tower. After that, he turns. "Conner. Do you have anything that can cure loss? I can't afford for him to dwell on his lost father." Conner head snaps up. "Lost? You mean James is dead?" Dragonus slowly nods his gigantic head. "Or worse. Meanwhile, David must collect the three Dragon Rings...I presume that they are still somewhere within this place?" I quickly look from Dragonus to Conner. "Hold on-rings? Like the One Ring?" Conner shakes his furry head. "No. These are Rings of Virtue. In order to win the Master Sword, you must have all three in your possession. Only then can you draw the Blade of Evil's Bane of out its pedestal. Where that is, no one knows." "So it's lost again?" "Presumably. I believe that I have a book around here that tells of the exact location...maybe you can find it for me?" I shake my head. "I can't do that. Maybe Lauren can." David then begins to move and Conner clops over to him. "...You're safe. Dragonus has brought you to the Darke Tower. Henry doesn't dare cross my threshold. Nor do any of his guards. Now, your father may be gone, but you have something that you must do."

Conner helps David up and they go over to the opening and talk for a while. I can hear certain words from both of them. "...Three Rings of Virtue...somewhere in this place...can find them...in the basement...tower...main hall..." Then David nods and moves off in my direction. He stops in front of me. "I need your help. Come with me." The young Dragon makes his way into the other room and Conner clops over to me. "Only you can help him find the Three Rings, and only you can go with him to the Hidden Clearing. Yes," the former Demon King goes on, seeing my expression, "The location of the Rings and the Master Sword were in the same book. The Rings are in the following locations, the basement, the top of the tower, and in the main hall. The Sword is in a place only known as the Hidden Field, apparently, it's located in the Lost Woods...after David finds the blade, I suggest that you make your way to the Timestones. It will not be safe for you here after David has the right to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane, for even now, the current King is searching for it..." David's voice comes from the other room. "Are you coming or not? Conner gave me a map of this place...the main hall should be two rooms ahead."

I join David in what seems to be a massive room with stained glass windows and chandeliers hanging from the tall, vaulted ceiling far above us. I simply stare upwards. "...Wow...who made all of this...?" David begins checking various areas of the room. "This is interesting..." "The room?" "No. I think I found something, come over here."

David is standing under a chandelier that is different than the others. It has Dragon heads on it for candle holders. From here, it looks like something is shining on one of the heads. "Looks like one of us has to fly up there." David offers to and I shake my head. "You figure out where the next one is, I'll fly up there and get the first Ring." Without waiting for an answer, I transform and soar upwards.

A green-scaled ring is lying in the biggest golden dragon's mouth. I reach out and take the ring, then fly back down.

"Did you get it?" I hold out my hand. The Ring seems to glow as David takes it from me. He holds it up to the light and it flares briefly. "That's it. Here," I offer David a metal chain. "Keep it on this. Put the other two Rings on the chain as well." David tells me where the second Ring is and we head for the top of the tower.

The Ring isn't the only thing up here. A chest sits in the middle of the room, covered in dust and moss. "You look for the Ring, I'll see what's in the chest."

The chest is very hard to open, but what I find inside amazes me. I reach inside the chest and pull out a shield and a sword scabbard. "...I found..." I turn. David now has two Rings in his possession. "Now you have a shield and the scabbard." I help David attach the shield and scabbard to his back and then we head down to the basement to search for the last Ring.

We find it in an old book. When I see the title, my jaw drops. "No way..." I take the book from the shelf and carefully open it. Samuel's writing appears. "His diary is down here? How?" David is looking over my shoulder. "What's so important about a diary?" "This is the Hero of Time's Diary. He gave it to me after we saw your father off. Why it's down here..." The room shakes. "What was that?" "I really don't want to find out. Come on. Let's get upstairs." David literally flies upwards, and I do the same.

The Darke Tower 4:00 A.M.

"Conner! We found all three Rings!" The blue beast turns to me. "Excellent, though I fear that you must find the sword now, for Henry has entered my home. I do not know where Dragonus and your friend are, but I heard something roar..." Link turns and runs towards the massive hole in the wall. He flies through it, then disappears for a few seconds. Then reappears again. "He's right. Some guys shot at me. We have to leave." Conner hands me a piece of paper. "This is the map of the Lost Woods. You should be able to find the location of the Hidden Field. Make haste, and may your sword swing true, Forester."


	8. Chapter 6- The Blade of Evil's Bane

Chapter 6

The Blade of Evil's Bane

The Lost Woods

6:00 A.M.

I have found the Three Dragon Rings. Therefore, I can now wield my family's weapon. Link and I flew in secret from the Darke Tower towards the Lost Woods, now we're flying over the trees. "You see anything?" "No. Just green everywhere. Wait...there did you see that?" A small clearing is just below us and I fold in my wings, and dive.

The Hidden Field

I land in a field, which seems to be the ruins of a massive temple. My claws strike overgrown stone and the very air seems to be filled with magic. "I think we found it." Reaching upwards, I take off the chain necklace that holds the Three Rings. I then walk forwards, having noticed a ray of sunlight shining down on something that is covered in moss.

When the moss is removed, I'm looking at a magnificent sword. "...I found it..." Then I guess the Gods accept the Rings because then the sword glows. I reach out towards the sword...

At the same time, men leap out of the bushes and ambush me. I go down, but I still manage to yell at David. "Now would be a good time! Pull the sword out of the rock! Do it now! Now!" And he listens to me. The entire field is lit in a bright light and a roar echoes to the skies.

When the light clears, a transformed beast stands before me. Holding our sword. The men back away, then run from the field, screaming in terror. I watch them leave, then turn to face David. "How do you feel?" He flexes his wings. "Great. Except the sword...is different." The blade itself is tinted blood-red, the crossguard is six long sharp claws, a red jewel sits atop the pommel and the hilt is wrapped in leather and dragon-scales. "...That isn't..." "I know...I think it is Redscale. And that shield you found is the Dragon Shield. By the way. Didn't Conner say we should go to your time after I found the sword?" I nod. "He did. Let's get back to the Darke Tower and deal with Henry's men." David sheathes Redscale and we take to the skies again.

The Darke Tower

7:00 A.M.

"How dare you cross my threshold? You haven't bothered me in years! Why would you do so now?" The man smiles grimly. "Because you are harboring the Dragon Lord, Conner. Because you are helping him and his friends, I have no choice but to see you as an enemy. I also wish to capture Flameson and the Animagus as well, did you know that Flameson is the first Dragon Lord? And that I can make you evil again?" The beast recoils in shock. "...You wouldn't dare..." "Oh, yes," the man says, raising his hands, I can do anything I wish, from now on, you shall be your former self. Awaken, Demon King, Awaken!"

As soon as we reach the Darke Tower I can tell something's wrong. Horribly wrong. Conner is standing at the base of his home, staring up at us. When he sees me, he raises his trident and it begins to glow. "Come to me, Forester! I require what dwells inside you!" He then throws the trident and it misses me by centimeters. "What are you doing?!" Conner summons Darke Magic and roars up at me. "I am the Demon King, all who hear my roar shall bow down to me, Ganon, the Lord of Darkness!" He then throws the spell and it hits me.

I collide with David and the two of us collide with the side of the tower, then somehow fall into the main part of the tower. To my surprise, Dragonus and Lauren are there as well. As Dragons. "Now you have seen what he has become. Conner Hanson is no more. Ganon has risen again. Henry is coming here, and even the Blade of Evil's Bane cannot stop him. No...Not yet...you must travel forwards in time. Flee to the Timestones, for your very lives depend on them. Fly now, I shall join you when I am able. Fly!" The red Dragon then spreads his massive wings and takes off. We fly off in the opposite direction.

The Timestones

9:00 A.M.

We land near the circle of stones, only to find men surrounding them. We easily take care of them in our Dragon forms. Then the three of us transform back into humans. "David, go and get your horse. If Epona is still here, bring her as well. We have to leave as soon as possible." David does as I tell him and eventually he brings back his father's horse and his own. "How do these work?" I walk to the middle of the stones. "You just stand here and then you go back. One of you, take one horse and follow me. David, you go first." David steps onto the middle stone and disappears. Lauren follows suit and then I do the same.

As the last time-traveler disappears, a man takes a short sword out of his coat and throws it. The sword disappears in the swirling mist and the man slowly smiles to himself. For he knows that he did not miss, and one Hero shall not live to see nightfall. His deed done, the man goes back to the castle to report that his duty is done. He secretly wishes to be able to torture the remaining Dragon that is in the dungeons. For the father of the Dragon Lord is still alive, and he will wait, however long it takes, to exact his revenge, and save the Queens.


	9. Chapter 7- The Effects of Time-Travel

Chapter 7

The Effects of Time-Travel

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Forbidden Forest (Present)

The Timestones

12:00 P.M.

When I arrive, a group of people are surrounding Lauren and David. Several I know well. "Ben! Draco! What are you doing here?" I step off the stones and walk over to two figures that are wearing cloaks. "Well, he saw that the Timestones were glowing, so he freaked out and brought us up here." I begin to ask more questions, but then I feel as if someone punched me in the chest. Really hard. In response, I look down. A dagger hilt is sticking out of my chest. The others notice it and then it seems as if the ground is rushing up to greet me.

Various people stand over me, from far away, I can hear voices. "...After all what we've been through in the last few hours...this happens?" "...He's not going to die, is he?" "No, David, not if I can help it. Can someone go and fetch Madam Pomfrey?" "No need for that, I came as quickly as I could." An elderly woman appears. "...Hmm...You're lucky. This is one of the easiest dagger wounds to treat. Alright. Can someone hold him down? This will only take about five minutes." "...Hold him down? What are you going to do? Literally pull the dagger out of him?" "Yes. But the blade might be caught on muscle." Madam Pomfrey kneels beside me, and places her hands on the dagger's hilt. She then smiles at me. "If you wish, you can keep the blade as a last resort. Are you ready?" I somehow nod. The Matron nods back and suddenly pulls upwards.

The whole thing takes about five minutes. After Madam Pomfrey gets the dagger out of Link's chest, she stitches him up and then helps him stand. She then gives him the dagger. "Think of it as a gift of one warrior to another." After a few minutes, more teachers show up, including Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid. "You disappeared on us and look what happens! You bring back who only can be a relative of Forester's, and him getting a dagger out of all of this!" Eventually, everyone calms down and we head inside the castle.

The Great Hall

2:00 P.M.

"Yes, time-travel can be very complicated. Two hours may pass in the present, but many days may pass in the past. Like in your experience. Now, I hear that you have become guardian to an ancestor of yours, and a Dragon Lord, nonetheless. How did this happen?" Everyone who came to the Timestones are gathered in the Great Hall, sitting on benches or tabletops. Just two months prior, Fudge was killed where the now-restored podium and Teacher's Table sit. Now, you can't even tell a dead Dragon lay in that area. Dumbledore is pacing back in forth in those blue robes of his, stopping every now and then to look at David, who is sitting off by himself. Bit by bit, Lauren and I tell what has happened. David pitches in to give his experience in the dungeons.

Once we're finished, Dumbledore appears to be absorbing all of this. "...So...your father is presumably lost...Emily's husband seeks to kill all three of you...I fear I know the answer to his wrath...This will take a while...for this is a long tale...Long ago, when the Kingdom of Hyrule was in its infancy, Magic was abundant. Rivers flowed with it, trees grew from it, and the inhabitants took advantage of it. The Wizards rose from the races, and built the Darke Tower. Many years passed. In that time, the War of Light and Dark was fought, and many people died. Your main Goddess, Hylia, decided to act.

"One night, when both sides were at a stalemate, a young Guard escaped from his group and entered the Lost Woods. A voice seemed to be calling to him. He followed the voice, and soon, he came face to face with Hylia herself. She had called him, for he possessed the qualities of the Hero. She said to him 'You are the only one who can stop this war. Find the blade and show it to each leader. They will understand, and stop fighting.' Then she was gone, and the Guard was alone.

"He sent out deeper into the forest, the want to find the sword slowly growing. Then, he saw a ray of light. The Guard stopped. A sound like a bee humming was barely audible, and the very air pulsed with Light Magic.

"The Guard pushed aside the greenery that blocked his progress. Then, he saw it. A sword embedded within a stone, surrounded by the ray of light he had seen earlier. He knew that he had found the Blade of Truce.

"The Guard walked up to the sword and took it from the stone. Then, something happened. For the boy possessed something else...a hidden gene suddenly...'kicked on', as you might say. In an instant, he was transformed into a beast, King of the Reptiles, a Dragon. The sword was transformed, and he christened it Redscale. There was a shield, and he called it the Dragon Shield.

Now, in another part of the Kingdom, deep within the Castle, servants were circled around their King, for in the Queen's Chamber, she lay ill. She knew she was dying, for an evil curse had been placed upon her.

"The next night, she passed from the world, driving the King to sheer madness. The Queen's bodyguard secretly took the Princess away from her father, fearing he was unpredictable.

"Several years passed. Enough that the Guard and the Princess reached their coming of age. Then, one night, they met each other. Each were on their own business in the Woods that night, but that didn't stop them from speaking to each other.

"Unfortunately, the King found out about the chance meeting and set out with twoscore of guards to the Lost Woods. When he reached the location of the meeting, his men charged into the brush...And were incinerated. Flames darted through the trees, killing all who didn't flee before it. Then a roar rose up to the heavens, and the Dragon appeared. Redscale in one hand, the Princess in the other.

"The King went ballistic. His men had deserted him. Frantic, he took a javelin from one of his guards and threw it at the Dragon.

"But the Princess deeply loved the beast, and jumped in front of the weapon. She fell to the ground, never to rise again.

"The King then howled in loss, then drew his sword and ran at the Dragon. The beast killed him, without mercy, then took his remains and dropped them on the group of men that was left. The Dragon then flew back to the final resting place of the Princess, and buried her beneath the oldest tree. He then flew off to a secret location, which to this day is unknown. Some speculate that it is around here." Dumbledore finishes speaking and looks at me. "So? What do you make of it?" "...So...Henry wants me dead because my ancestor killed his ancestor? How does that make any since?" "One heir survived, and so on, and so forth. Each King told his son of the tale, and so, with each generation, their hatred grew, and grew, and has kept on growing until now. As for your actual question, Link, he wants all of you dead. Why, I wish I knew." Then, the twin doors burst open, and a frantic Lupin rushes in.

He runs up to Dumbledore, yelling something about 'He's here! He must have figured out the Timestones! The problem is, Connor is here as well, and we're caught up in them fighting! What are we supposed to do?!' Both Lauren and David have sat down on either side of me and we glance at each other, then up at the two men. They speak quietly to each other, then turn to us. "It is no-longer safe for you here. Lupin has agreed to let you leave Hogwarts, and go to another world altogether, one that you two know well. One that David would not be out-of-place in." Lauren and I stare at each other. "...Can it be...?" "We're going back to..." "Indeed. You three will travel to Chima, via a magic-portal. Lagravis and I have made the necessary arrangements, and while you can leave at any time, you should leave as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I have something to give to one of you."

Albus looks in my direction." Lauren, if you would come over to the podium, please." I stand and walk over to the aged Headmaster. He reaches inside his blue robes and takes out a rectangular device. "I'm very proud of this-it's a magical communication device, as well as a one-way ticket. This is how you will get back here. Take it." I take the device from Albus and slip it on around my neck. The chain falls to rest next to the Ring's chain and I feel a bit more secure. "You said it was a communication device..." "I did. Simply press the middle button, and anyone can speak with you. Multiple people, I might add. Now," Albus steps out from behind the Podium and gestures for me to follow him. "I must acquaint you with an old friend before you leave. Come." Dumbledore walks out of the Great Hall and I follow him, wondering what he means by 'old friend'.

The Stables

3:00 P.M.

"Why are we out here?" "You'll see." Albus raises his walking staff and bangs it on the entrance gates. "Open up, Richard! This is important!" An old man appears on the opposite side of the gates. "Oh, hello Albus! What can I do for you?" "I have a student that has something here. She's going away for some time and I think they need to be reunited." Richard's face widens. "Oh. Very well. Follow me." The old man opens the gates and I walk through them, leaving Albus by himself.

Richard stops in front of a building. He turns to me. "Beyond this house is a pasture. You'll find what you'll need there." He then steps back and allows me to pass.

The Pasture

3:30 P.M.

Numerous animals roam the fields, lifting their heads to gaze at me as I pass. 'I haven't been in here for...two years at least. I wonder why Albus brought me here.' Then a stallion brings its hoofs down right next to me and I freeze. 'What are you doing in my pasture? Speak!' I stare up at the black beast, its blazing red eyes boring into me. "...I..." I begin to back away, but the horse follows me.

My back is to the fence. The horse is slowly advancing in my direction. 'What do I do? If he kicks me, I'm as good as dead...' The stallion reaches me, and rears, then brings his hoofs down upon me.

I manage to dive and roll out of the way. Coming back up, I spin and unsheathe Dragon's Fire. The horse snorts. 'You dare use a sharp-stick on me? Were you even a horse-friend once?' "...Horse-friend?" The black stallion steps closer to me. 'Yes, where your kind rides on our backs and we take you places. I don't see your equine. So why are you here?' Even with Dragon's Fire pointed straight at him, the beast comes closer, and closer...then, I hear something.


	10. Chapter 8- An Old Friend

Chapter 8

An Old Friend

The Stables (Main Pasture)

4:00 P.M.

' _GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER! NOW!'_ A white animal crashes into the black stallion, sending him skidding across the field. Then the beast turns to me. As soon as our eyes meet, I know exactly why Albus brought me here: standing before me is my mare, a white coated mixed breed that can almost match Epona in speed and horsepower. I simply stare up at her, too shocked to do much else. _'Well? I've been waiting for two years. Tell me everything.'_ "...Sara..." I begin to walk towards her when a wild bray rings around the field. The stallion's back. _'...Great...Him again...he's always been trouble-trying to take me, of all horses-no, I'll do so when I'm ready, not before.'_ Sara shakes her head. _'Shall we ride? The two of us?'_ I suddenly realize that I've begun nodding like an idiot and I quickly stop. "Sure. Where shall we go?" _'Anywhere you like. Say...the Forest?'_ Sara turns a little away from me and I take a few steps back, then run towards her and vault onto her back.

It feels like I just stepped back two years ago. Everything comes back to me and right away, Sara rears up on her hind legs and then gallops to the fence. She then jumps over it and off we go.

The Forbidden Forest (Old Section) (Hawk's Cliff)

5:00 P.M.

The sun is setting and the water in Fox Lake glows. From atop Sara's back, I can see everything. _'See what you have missed?'_ "Yeah. I see it. I could just be in this area for hours and never get tired of it." Then I see something. Men. Carrying swords and other weapons. On horseback. And they're heading straight towards us. "...Oh no...Sara..." The mare pulls her ears back. _'I know that man-the stallion is his. Calls him Satan, he does. Dreadful beasts, both of them.'_ "Well, they're riding those horses harder than they should...the question is, is it me that they're after or something else..." Then one of the men shoots an arrow and to my shock, it hits Sara in the side. She panics, and flails backwards. Her back hoof catches on the weakest part of the ground and she slips.

Somehow, Sara hasn't fallen off yet. Maybe it's because my sword is the only thing that's keeping us from falling into Fox Lake. It's embedded into the grass, and I'm hanging onto it. The black cloaked man rides up to me, and from my point of view, I can see the red eyes of the horse called Satan. "...Henry...no...don't...don't do it..." The man smiles. "Hello, Animagus. Or should I say, goodbye!" Satan rears up and brings his hoofs down upon my sword. My hand takes the blunt of the attack and I let go of Dragon's Fire.

Then, I'm holding onto a patch of grass. With one hand. _...I am not going to die today. I've got to get my sword..._ I hear Sara scream and I look up. Henry has got her by the neck. "This your horse?" He pushes her towards his men and they restrain her. Sara begins to scream insults and words that would make any mother faint. Even some of the men are shocked. _...Wow..._ Henry seems to be frozen, but then walks up to me. He merely smiles a cold-hearted smile. "I'll be taking this." He reaches down and pulls Dragon's Fire from the ground. Seeing the look of dismay on my face makes him grin. "What's the matter? Oh, I'm sorry, did I take your sword?" He raises it and it blocks out the setting sun. "Then you can have it back!" The King swings downwards, and cuts my left hand.

I slide backwards, frantically trying to not bleed to death and grabbing grass with my right, which ends up being ripped out of the ground. Finally, Henry advances on me with my sword, and at that moment, my friends arrive just in time to see Henry swing at me, and to see me fall...

 _...Is she dead? "Move." "...That's it...water out of you..." "So now that this happened, can we still_ leave?" "...The two of you shall discuss it in my office. Meanwhile, someone fetch Lupin, Snape, Hagrid and Pomfrey. And hurry."

They just brought Lauren in. She looks bad. But who wouldn't when they fell about 100 feet off a cliff into an unmeasured depth of water? Dumbledore said for everyone who went to Chima the last time to meet him in his office. Problem is, we're short three-Haley disappeared, Zelda is trapped in the past with Emily and Elizabeth, and Lauren...well, she's here but she's completely out of it. So, it's just Link, Draco, Rambi, Kris, and me for now. And David. Since he's what we'd call a shapeshifter, he has every right to go. And Bryce, Lauren's younger brother by five years. He's also going. Which makes me a bit uneasy. I figured that we could handle anything that came our way, but with a kid with us...it's going to be hard. And now we've learnt that Henry is hunting _all_ of us. Great. Anyway, it's around eight in the evening now, and all of us are seriously considering to just take Lauren with us as she is. Deeply asleep, with no signs of waking up in the next few hours, let alone days. Dumbledore says that it's best if we leave straight away. I guess that means now.

"Take good care of her, Ben, I used up most of my herbs on her!" "I will. Don't worry about us, you just try and keep Henry away from here." The eight that are going, which includes Link, Draco, Rambi, Kris, David, Bryce, and Lauren and me, are gathered around a swirling portal that's floating in the middle of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and most of the Teachers and Ghosts are here to send us off. "All of you have to enter around the same time, so, all that can find a place to hold on, grab the floating cot, and run towards the portal." The seven of us lock gazes and nod simultaneously. Then we each grab hold of the floating cot, and run towards the portal.


	11. Chapter 9- Back To Chima

Chapter 9

Back to Chima

June 7th, 12:00 A.M.

We land behind a patch of bushes, about two miles away from the Lion Temple. After a few minutes, we find that we've become animals again. Chimains. I'm the first one to exit the bushes. "...Hard to believe that we're back here." "Someone noticed us. Look." Draco points in the direction of the Lion Temple, where about thirty different tribe vehicles are speeding towards us. Then Lauren walks up next to us. "...Hey...did I miss anything?" I shake my head. "Not really. You woke up just in time-cause here they come." The others get up and joins us, and we watch the tribes get closer.

The Lions are the first to reach us. They stop about ten feet away and jump out of their vehicles, then run towards us. I end up being hugged by a Lioness. "So you're the one Laval was talking about! I'm L'elia, by the way." Then Laval pulls her off of me and shakes my paw. "Welcome back! A lot has happened since you left. I can't tell you all of it of course. That's why the rest of the Tribes are here." I look all around me. "...I don't see anyone..." Then I hear a voice above me. "That's 'cause we're in the trees, dude!" A group of Gorillas fall on top of me.

More Tribes show up in the most ridiculous manner possible and eventually, they all show up. Then the leaders greet us and say that they have something to show me.

"It seems that you left something here a year ago...the beavers found it and made it better. Take a look." Lagravis, King of the Lions, walks over and pulls a yellow cloth off an object. I'm staring at my bike. I used to ride all over Hyrule on it, doing tricks. I walk over to it, and notice a familiar helmet sitting on the black leather seat. "I haven't seen you in a while." I pick it up and let the sun shine on it. It's painted black, with a leather interior and a clear visor for protection. The Triforce is inlaid above the visor, with the Hylian Crest behind it. I lift the helmet above my head and lower it. It still fits. "So...do you like it? The Beavers aren't technically done with it yet, but you could ride it." I flip up the visor and grin at Lagravis. "Do I like it? I love it! ...Does this mean that I could race now?" "Certainly. In fact, there was supposed to be a Race today..." My grin grows wider and I reach up and flip the visor back to its original position. I then walk over and sit on my bike for the first time in a year.

I shift a bit, getting used to the weight, then put one paw on the foot rest. The bike is now leaning to one side. "We modified pretty much everything. The only thing that is left are the tires...we could change them into what we use, Tribe-Stones, if you want." I've figured out how to turn on my bike and I start it up.

After a few minutes of listening to the engine run, I kick the kickstand up, then take off.

I ride pretty much everywhere-through the Eagle Grasslands, the Rhino Quarry, the Wolf Camp...even the Badlands. I get hurt a lot, but what's the fun of riding if you're not afraid to take chances?

Outside the Lion Temple

3:00 P.M.

"Welcome! Welcome all to the monthly Golden Chi Race! Joining us today will be Lavertus, otherwise known as Shadowind, and Link the Lion! Give them a hand!" Elgor flies above the track giving reports of who else is racing today, he's the announcer for the Races. I've heard from Eris that he's never missed a Race. Ever. Meanwhile, the Beavers finished my bike a few minutes ago-it's twice as fast and looks a lot better. "So, you're going to race today? I heard that the Race is going to be difficult. If you manage to finish at all, you'll be lucky." Lavertus walks past me and roars in laughter, then walks off. I merely stare at his retreating figure.

Laval walks up to me, pushing his bike. "Still working on it? You might want to hurry-the Race could start at any moment." I stop working and lift my head. "It could?" I throw the cloth I've been using off to one side and begin to move my bike towards the starting line. "By the way-what do you call it?" "My bike? I've been calling it the Tri-bike. I know it's not very original, but it works. It's short and it literally sums up my bike. These Tribe-Stones are amazing! How are they made?" "From the stones of Mt. Cavora. While the Phoenix were here, they modified everything. From our weapons to our buildings-not to mention our Speedors." Laval begins to say more but then the other racers show up. "Looks like this is going to be interesting..." Worriz walks up to me. "How good are you?" I reach behind me and pick up my helmet. I then put it on. "On a scale of one to ten, about an elven. How good are you?" The Wolf merely stares at me. I grin at him and begin to push my bike towards the starting line.

"Hurry up, Racers, the Race will begin at any moment! Get your rides up to the starting line...and we shall see what the Golden Chi picks for the track..." Golden light swirls around everything, transforming the land into a changed landscape- Water traps, rings of fire, ditches, hills- practically everything a rider could want. Eris rides up on her Eagle Speedor. "You okay? You seem a bit nervous to me." "Nervous? I just want to race...except I've never raced on this kind of track before..." Then Cragger rides up next to me. "Don't worry. You'll be fine-trust me." Then the other Races line up at the starting line, and a few seconds later, they take off, leaving me behind.

"...What...they just..." Then I realize that Shadowind isn't with them. He's right beside me, watching the figures grow smaller and smaller. "I remember my first race. I ended up crashing...I took out about two other people when I crashed, and we all woke up several hours later." The lion grins at me. "Let's hope that it doesn't happen to you." Then he roars and takes off after the others.

' _...They messed with the wrong person...It's time to show everyone here how good I am...'_ I flip down my visor, kick back the kickstand, and then make my bike stand on one wheel. The crowd goes nuts. Pleased with the result, I hop around the starting line in this position, then drop back down to two wheels, spin around, and take off.

I easily overtake about half of the racers, and end up leaving them in the dust. Then I overtake Shadowind, followed by Cragger and Worriz. "Hey! How are you going so fast?! We can't keep up!" "Maybe because my bike can go faster than yours? See you guys later." I leave them behind.

I round a corner and come up behind Eris. She looks back and sees me. "...How are you...never mind-you seem to be enjoying this." "I am. Tell me, what can this Golden Chi do?" "Anything. Whatever you want. Why?" I answer, by unsheathing my sword. "I'd like to see what it does for myself." Eris's golden eyes widen, then she takes out her battle-axe and swings it at me. "What was that for?" "Because your racing skills are different than what is custom here! You're going to hurt someone!" I raise my sword in Eris's direction. "And I should care because...?" "...The nerve! I thought that you were a nice Lion! What has happened to you?" I raise the blade even higher. "I want that Golden Chi, and nothing is going to stop me-not even you." Then I swing.

Eris's Speedor swerves and then crashes into the brush by the side of the track. Seconds later, she flies upwards, watching the figure on the black Speedor grow smaller with each passing second. Elgor flies to her side. "Are you alright? I hear the sound of his sword striking your Speedor from the starting line. We all heard it-what in the name of Cavora is he doing?!" Eris turns to him in mid-air. "He wants the Golden Chi! I'm not even sure if he understands our racing customs or not-he's going to hurt someone!" Elgor's feathered face grows grim. "Then we must stop him somehow...follow me. I have an idea."

"Now it's just you and me, Laval! Come here so I can secure my hands on the Golden Chi!" I ride up beside Laval and swing my sword at him. He swerves to the left and falls back a few feet. "Link! What are you doing?! Where is everyone?" "Out of the race. And soon you will be as well." I then hear a roar from above me and something lands in front of me. Unable to stop in time, I hit the thing and go flying.

' _...At least he didn't hurt anyone...' '...I never acted like that when I wasn't myself...at least I don't think I did.' 'It does not matter about the past, but we must do something about your friend. What made him so violent, I can only guess.' '...Lagravis, we didn't come back here to be separated. We're trying to stay alive, if you haven't noticed. You leave him with us-we'll talk to him.' 'Very well. Talk some sense into him, if you can. We'll be in the Throne Room when you're done.'_

Several animals appear above me, and they don't look happy. Two of them reach down and pull me to my paws. A very angry-looking Wolf walks up to me. "What were you thinking!? Are you trying to get us kicked out of here?! Because of you, all of us are not trusted as much. Even Lagravis doesn't know what to do with us-Draco heard him speaking to the Elders about sending us away. If they did that, where would we go? Albus hasn't contacted me to say that it's safe to go back, I don't think Kris will take us in, nor Lavertus. We're on our own. What do you have to say to that, Link?" Completely awake now, I stare around at my surroundings-nothing more than a barely lit stone cell, with a dirt floor and a locked iron-barred door. "...I got us locked in here? When?" Rambi walks up to me. "Around two hours ago. Now do you realize the situation that we're in? They took away everything-even my necklace. Even your sword, even Lauren's magic...though I have absolutely no idea how they could have done that...a few minutes after you crashed, Lagravis and Guards from each Tribe advanced on us...we gave them a huge fight but..." The Rhino reaches up and lightly puts a hoof on his head and winces. "I guess they just hit us with something...maybe their own weapons...when we woke up, they were dragging us down here. End of story. Now, I don't know what to do. None of us do."

I walk over to the door and stick my head out of it. No guards. Anywhere. I do see something shining on the wall and I reach out towards it...

The entire Temple rattles and then is quiet again. "What was that?" Several guards rush to the dungeons. What they find surprises them.

About five guards are standing in front of our cell, staring. "What? You act as if you've never seen a real Lion before? Doesn't your Legendbeast look like this?" The others are beginning to get up now and they quickly realize what happened to them. "Didn't really affect me much...but I feel more...powerful...no, that isn't it...feral?" It's David. He's somehow transformed into a massive Dragon, about the size of a tree that is 10 feet tall. He walks around the cell, then comes over to me. All the guards can do is start yelling at each other. "Why did we lock them in here for?! If we knew that this was to happen..." "Then let them out!" Then they all shut up and stand at attention. "It's Lagravis!"

The Lion King stops in front of our cell, taking David and I in. Then he smiles. "Well, it seems as if that sword of yours does something else. I think that you've learned your lesson-come out, all of you. I shall return to you what was taken by my guards. Meet me upstairs in the Throne Room." Then he turns and walks up the stairs. Two of the guards open the door and the eight of us leave the Dungeons.

The Throne Room (Lion Temple)

6:00 P.M.

Once the eight of us are back to normal (normal size that is), we begin to speak with the leaders of the Tribes about what has happened to us before coming back. I am currently leaning against one of the numerous pillars surrounding the room. I wait for a break in the conversation before speaking. "I believe that there is another person of beast that is controlling Henry. Why? Because he would have never acted like this. He would have never tried to kill us. Something happened. But what...that's what we don't know." "That's why we need to figure out who it is and deal with them." "We have no idea if they are on Chima. They could be anywhere." "I realize this. That's why we need to split up and look around. Maybe someone will find something." I stop leaning against the pillar and make my way out of the Throne Room, while Lagravis begins to make preparations.


	12. Chapter 10 Reign of The Demon King

Chapter 10

Reign of the Demon King

 **June 8th, 6:00 A.M.**

 **The Outlands**

* * *

"So. You wish to join forces and crush our enemies once and for all?"

The Snow Panther glances up at the huge beast that is standing above him.

"Yes. I shall join you, Sir Fangar, and together, we shall rule over all of Chima. Let Henry scour the land for the Dragons. He'll be too preoccupied to come after us."

An Ice Bear runs up to Sir Fangar. "Someone else wishes to speak with you, Sir."

"Bring them in."

A Crocodile is escorted by several beasts into the inner chamber of the Ice Fortress.

The cape wearing beast makes his way up to the Throne.

He then bows and lifts his head to gaze up at the two evilbeasts standing in front of him. "Fangar, Ganon, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you until we launched the attack on the Lion and Phoenix Temples. Are we attacking them now? I brought my entire army, just in case we were."

Fangar motions for the crocodile to rise. "Yes, we were going to attack the two Temples, but with you joining us, we'll be unstoppable!" Fangar begins to rally his army, while Ganon begins handing out weapons. "Gather your crocs, your vehicles, and get your scepter, for we're attacking the heart of Chima itself! Soon, we three will rule over Chima, and those...uh….those outsiders….will be slayed!"

Then, to the croc's surprise, Fangar kneels before him. "Lead the way, for I think that you should greet your family with open arms...for you to hold all the Chi."

The croc smiles evilly. "Yes, I have long missed my brother, King Crominus, but it shall be I that rules the Crocodile Tribe, not him. And I swear that I, King K. Rool, shall be sitting on the Lion Throne by this evening!"

K. Rool then turns to his massive army.

A single croc runs up and hands him a battered scepter.

The crown wearing croc raises it above his head and jabs it in the direction of the Lion and Phoenix Temples.

"Kremlings, ATTACKKKKK!"

With a roar, the three armies merge, and they begin to charge at the Temples.

All of the vehicles, air, land, and sea, begins to make their assault as well.

"Let us see if the Heroes can stop us now!"

* * *

 **The Lion Temple**

 **7:00 A.M.**

"...Hey...do you see that huge cloud coming towards us?"

"What cloud…...you mean the one that looks like it's heading towards here and the Phoenix Temple?"

"Heading towards...Give me that."

"Hey!"

I grab the telescope from David and aim it at the cloud.

I can make out lots of creatures and vehicles.

"What in the name of Hylia is that?! Mammoths, Polar Bears, Snow Leopards, Crocodiles, and...wait…."

I slowly lower the telescope and stare in the direction of the cloud.

"Link?"

Laval is standing next to me, along with his friends and his father and the guards.

I turn to the Lion, barely able to keep from panicking.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Draco saves me the trouble of answering.

"Looks like a certain someone has decided to fight us. There's Fangar...why are Croc vehicles coming here? Cragger, do you know about this?"

The young Crocodile Prince rushes up to the fallen telescope and picks it up from the ground. He then sets it against his eye. "...That's my uncle. What's he doing with Fangar?"

"So you don't know about...could they be working together?"

We don't get any further, because an explosion rocks the Temple.

* * *

"Surrender! We have the Phoenix Temple surrounded as well. Come down to us peacefully, or Ganon, K .Rool, and myself will destroy you all personally!"

"I thought we were done with you! The Illumination worked! It had to!"

The Panther snarls up at us. "Does it look like it worked to you? No. It only worked for a short while. Now all of us are back to being frozen beasts thanks to you."

Fangar holds up his ice scepter and points it up at the beasts on the bridge: us. "AATTTAAACCCKKKK!"

* * *

We're driven back to the front gates.

Then my friends are overwhelmed, and soon only Laval and I are left standing.

* * *

Fangar is turning everything to ice as he walks towards us. "Admit it, Lions. You've lost! All that you see has been iced-over, and where are the Phoenix? Why haven't they tried to stop me yet? Is it because of that?"

The Snow Panther points his Ice Scepter towards Mt. Cavora. "Look at my kindred! The Phoenix are finished!"

Fangar turns back in our direction. "And now," he snarls, "So will you two."

He lunges at us and I bring up my shield.

* * *

I blocked Fangar's attack, now he's hopping around the bridge, howling. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He gets a hold of himself and limps towards me.

"That shield of yours is strong, Lion. Very strong, but can you defeat the Freeze?"

Without warning, Fangar brings up his scepter at me and fires it.


End file.
